Beck Gets A Second Chance
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Jade dies after a fight between the two of them.  Bck is so distraught the angels allow him to go back to certain days.  If he fixes things that he needs to fix Jade will live.
1. Jade's Death

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

Wrtien by RGJB

Idea by Marie S Zachary

* * *

><p>He never thought the argument between them would end Jade's life.<p>

"Why do you ALWAYS do this?" Beck demanded, seething

"Do what? Stop sluts from flirting with you?" Jade shot back

They had been arguing every since an incident happened between them

"She wasn't flirting with me!"

"I saw what I saw Beck! She was hanging all over you!"

"You know what? Maybe you should just go somewhere until you can calm down and think rationally!"

"Fine!" Jade said, stalking off and getting in get car, drivng away.

2 hours later, Beck was sitting in his RV, waiting for Jade to come back when he got the call.

"Mr. Oliver?" said the person on the other line

"Yes, who's calling?"

"It's Officer Dean from the California Police Deiartment. There was a car crash on 7th and Hollywood."

"Who was involved?" asked Beck, a feeling of dread settleing in his stomach

"A middle aged man called Garfield Herbert and a young woman named Jadelyn West. Garfield survived the crash with minor injuries. Jadelyn West, unfortunatly was killed in impact. Her phone was found in the remains of the crash, and your number was on her emergancy contact list. I'm sorry for your loss." the Officer said, no emotion in his vioce


	2. Sorrow

Beck was in shock. Jade couldn't be dead, no!

"This has to be some kind of sick, deluded nightmare. She can't be dead, no!" he said aloud, tears streaming down his face.

'It's all my fault. If I hadn't have told her to go drive off somewhere to calm down, none of this would've happened! God, if I could just go back in time and do it all agian, I never would've gotton mad at her in the first place. How am I going to learn how to live without her? She was-no, is- my love, my soulmate. Why was I so stupid? The woman I love is dead because of what I said! I wish it was me, I wish I could take her place. I wish I was dead instead of her. I wish I was dead, just so I could see her agian. If I could just see her agian one last time, I'd make it right, I'd apologize for every time I got mad at her, for every stupid fight I caused. I'd tell her how much I love her, how I can't live without her. How I never wanted to.' he thought bitterly, knowing he'd never get the chance to tell her how much she meant to him.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in heaven the angels were looking down and pittying him.<p> 


	3. Prayers Heard, Mercy Shown

Beck was the last one at Jade's grave after the funeral, sobbing  
>uncontrollably.<p>

"Jade, I miss you so much." he whispered through his  
>tears. Suddenly, three beings appeared before him.<p>

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Beck, shocked.

The first of them spoke.

"We are angels, I am called Mercy, the one to the right of me  
>is Love, and the one to the left of me is Grace. The Heavenly Father sent us to<br>you because He pities you in your grief. He decided to give you a  
>second chance to change what has caused Jadelyn's death."<p>

Beck was in shock, his mouth agape. Angels were talking to him! And  
>then what Mercy said sunk in.<p>

"I can see Jade again?" he asked, smiling for the first time in what felt like ages.

"Yes," replied Love, "and before you ask, only you can see us, no one else."

"When do I get sent back?" he asked, hoping it was right now.

"That information is a secret, but I will tell you this: it will be sooner than you think." answered Grace

"Now, we must depart. Goodbye, Beck." said Mercy, and the angels vanished.  
><strong><br>Beck's POV  
><strong>  
><em>Ok, this is a shock. Angels just appeared! And I can see Jade again, I <em>  
><em>can change everything!<em>

"Thank you Lord." I murmured, before walking to my car and driving back to the RV. 


	4. Mission Made Clear

When Beck got back to the RV he was met with another surprise. An

angel was IN his RV.

"Hello, Beck. I am Light, the head angel. I am here to explain the  
>details of your mission. You see, before you can go back to the day<p>

Jade died and fix that particular day, you have to go back and fix the

days that you regret. Do you understand?"

Beck nodded, too in awe of the angel to speak.

"Good. Now get some rest." Light said, and disappeared

Beck stood there for 2 minutes, processing what Light had told him.

When he snapped out of his daze, he went to bed, exhausted by the

day's activities.

When he woke up, he felt something heavy lying on his chest. _'What_

the...'

he thought, confused. He looked down, and there was Jade


	5. Letting Tori Down Easy

Letting Tori Down Easy

**Beck's POV:**

I couldn't believe it. Jade's here, alive, with me!

"Ugh, Beck, is it time for school yet?" she asked groggily, looking up  
>at me<p>

I didn't respond, instead crashing my lips into hers. God, I missed  
>her. When we broke apart, I said "Jade, I love you so much, you have<br>no idea."

She gave me a confused look. "Not that I can complain about the kiss,  
>but why? And what's up with the random declaration of love?" she asked<p>

"Just felt like it." I replied, smirking

"_Okaay_, what time is it?" she asked again, looking at me weird. I  
>glanced at the clock. "7:00." I said<p>

"Crap, school starts in 30 minutes!" she said, getting up and  
>hurriedly getting dressed. I snapped out of my daze and got dressed<br>also.

When we were in the car driving to school, I remembered something: I  
>was sent back to a day I regret. But which one? "Hey babe? Anything happen in school yesterday?" I asked<p>

A scowl made its way onto her face. "Yeah, _Vega_ transferred." she  
>snarled, emphasizing Vega.<br>I realized right then that this was the day I kissed Tori in improv.  
><em>'Well, I'm not doing that today'<em> I thought, determined.

When we got to school, Jade and I walked into Sikowitz's class. He  
>asked Tori to continue the improv, as expected, and she did. She<br>picked Jade and me. Everything after that was a blur, as I was trying  
>to think of a way I could not kiss Tori, and maybe kiss Jade instead.<p>

I was snapped out of my daze as Jade was called out. It was my turn.  
>"Head dizzy." I said, getting up from the floor.<p>

"I know what will make you feel better." Tori said with a sly grin.

"Jumping jacks?" I asked cautiously, knowing what was coming next.

"Kiss me. " she said, smiling  
>I thought for a minute, then the words came to me.<p>

"Let's not. I can't kiss you." I said

"May I ask why not?" she asked, a puzzled expression on her face

"No ginger can be in the blood of the person I kiss, or they die, and you have ginger in your blood."

"Oh. Please tell me how you know this."

"Quite so happens I have alien powers that can tell who has ginger in their blood and who doesn't."

"Right. So who doesn't have ginger in their blood?"

"To be honest, she doesn't have any ginger in her blood. Unless I kiss her, I'll never feel better." I said, pointing to Jade

"Very well, kiss her then." Tori said

"Will be my pleasure." I said, motioning for Jade to come to the stage. She did, and I tilted her head up to face me and kissed her  
>passionately. After 2 minutes, the bell rang and we broke apart. She had a thankful look in her eyes.<p>

"Class dismissed." said Sikowitz, jumping out the window. The classroom cleared out, until there was only me and Jade left on the stage. "Thank you." she whispered, almost inaudibly.

"For what?" I whispered back, knowing the answer

"For not kissing her. For a second I thought..." she trailed off, looking away.

I brought my hand under her chin and gently brought her face to me, locking eyes with her. "Jade, I would never want to kiss anyone except  
>you. Besides, I know how much that would hurt you to see that, and it would kill me to know I caused you that pain." I said honestly<p>

She smiled at me, and grabbed my hand, pulling me off the stage.  
>"C'mon," she said "it's lunch hour."<p>

I smiled to myself as she pulled me along to lunch. _'One day down, who knows how many more to go.'_ I thought 


	6. Doggoneit

_Flashback  
>I walked to the door of the RV, annoyed with the world. My day had<br>been really crappy, starting with me hitting every red light in LA and  
>missing two periods, and ending with getting detention for missing the<br>two periods. So, it sucked. When I opened the door, which somehow got  
>jammed, I saw Jade sitting on the bed, crying. Normally, I would be<br>worried about why she was upset, and I still kinda was, but my day had  
>been really bad and I was in a bad mood. "Jade, why are you crying?" I<br>asked, going over to stand by the bed. "Annie died." she choked out,  
>sobbing. I rolled my eyes. She was crying her eyes out for a dog?<br>Seriously? "Oh for crying out loud, it's just a dog. It was going to  
>die someday." I said, regretting the words as soon as they passed my<br>lips. But it was out; there was no taking it back. "JUST a dog?"  
>Jade exploded, standing up and getting in my face. "That DOG was my<br>best friend growing up; the only thing that actually showed me love  
>and made me feel like my life wasn't so hopeless! How could you say<br>that?"  
>"Well, you shouldn't be CRYING over it! It's pathetic!" I spat back.<br>Why the hell was I saying this?  
>"Get out." she growled, pointing to the door.<br>"No, it's my RV!" I defended, not wanting to be thrown out of my own  
>house.<br>"GET OUT!" she screamed, shoving me out the door and locking it after  
>me.<br>Flashback ends  
><em>  
>As I went to bed that night, I couldn't help but think that the next<br>day I regret would have something to do with what I said when Jade's  
>dog died. <em>'Well, whenever that day comes, I'll make it right'<em> I  
>thought, getting into bed and wrapping my arms around Jade. Little did<br>I know that day would come sooner than expected.

When I woke up in the morning, I noticed something was different. For  
>one, Jade wasn't with me, which for one terrifying moment made me think<br>I was sent back to when she died, before I saw a note on the bedside  
>table reading<br>_'Hey babe, I called Cat and she gave me a ride to school, since  
>SOMEONE wouldn't wake up. Oh, and I suggest you get a move on. It's<br>probably almost time for first period.  
>-Jade'<br>_I knew right then that this was the day Jade's dog Annie died. Which  
>meant I was going to miss every red light, and have pretty much the<br>second crappiest day of my life. _'Well, better get a move on then'_ I  
>thought, getting dressed. As expected, I hit every red light in LA,<br>missed the first two periods, and Lane gave me detention for missing  
>the two periods. The day was pretty bad, but in comparison to the day<br>Jade...you know...it was heaven. When I got back to the RV, as  
>expected the door was jammed. When I got it open, Jade was sitting on<br>the bed, crying. I immediately went over to her, sitting next to her on the bed  
>and wrapping my arms around her. When she calmed down, I asked "What's wrong? What happened?"<br>"Annie died." she whispered, and burst into tears again. I simply  
>wrapped my arms around her, rocking her until she calmed down. Once<br>she calmed down, I took her face in my hands, looking into her eyes.  
>"Jade, I'm so sorry Annie died, I know how much she meant to you.<br>How'd she die, if you don't mind me asking."  
>"She got hit by a car. I got a call from the driver a few minutes ago.<br>My cell phone number was on her dog tag." she said, wiping her eyes.  
>"I just...I miss her so much."<br>"I know you do, I know. Tell you what. You stay here, and I'll cook  
>dinner tonight, ok?" I suggested, wanting to make her feel at least a<br>little bit better. "Ok." she said  
>I kissed her head lightly, and went to the kitchen. "What do you want<br>to eat?" I asked, getting some food out of the small refrigerator.  
>"Um, some fish would be nice."<br>"Ok, one fish coming up." I said, getting the small grill ready.  
>When it was done, I put it on a plate, poured some of the coffee I'd<br>made while the food was cooking into her favorite coffee mug, and  
>brought it to her, setting it down on the coffee table. "Thanks." she<br>said, picking at her food. "No problem." I said, sitting next to her  
>and rubbing her back lightly. When she was finished, she took her<br>plate and mug, making her way to the kitchen to clean the dishes. "Let  
>me do that." I said, taking the dishes from her hands. She looked like<br>she was about to argue, but I was already in the kitchen before she  
>could. When I got back, she was in our bed, wrapped up in blankets. I<br>got in bed with her and wrapped my arms around her, holding her close  
>to me.<br>"Beck?" she asked softly  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Thanks, for doing all that. Making dinner and all." she said,  
>smiling. I couldn't see it, but I could hear it in her voice.<br>"It's no big deal. Do you feel a little better?"  
>"Yeah, I do. Why'd you do that, anyway?" she asked<br>"Well, I figured you wouldn't want to do anything except sit there,  
>and I wanted to do something for you that would maybe make you feel a<br>little better."  
>"It helped, a lot. I love you."<br>I smiled, pulling her closer to me. "I love you too." I said, kissing  
>her temple lightly <em>'You have no idea how much.'<em> was my last thought  
>before I fell asleep with Jade in my arms.<p> 


	7. And Then A Hero Comes Along

And Then A Hero Comes Along

When I woke up, I immediately noticed two things. One, I wasn't in my RV. Two, Jade wasn't with me. I looked around, trying to get a clue as to where I was. Then it hit me. I was in a hotel room in New York , from that time Jade and her twin sister Ava invited me to come with them on a trip. 'The same trip Ava died on.' I thought. Ava had been in one of the twin towers when they had been bombed. It had been a class trip and they were giving tours through the twin towers. Ava was inside when it hit, and me and Jade were standing outside, waiting for the tour to be over. I was too scared to go in and save her, and even though Jade never blamed me for her death, I always regretted not saving her. _'Well, that'll change today'_I thought, getting up and getting dressed.

I walked down to the lobby, and as expected Jade and Ava were there, along with the rest of the class. I walked over to them, wrapping my arms around Jade and kissing her. When we broke apart, I smiled at her.

"I love you." I said, grinning

"Love you too." she said, smiling back

"Excuse me, I'm still here." Ava said, reminding us

"Hey Ava." I said, smiling

"Alright class, line up and follow me." I heard the teacher say. I got in line behind Jade and Ava, lost in my thoughts. I had to save Ava, I knew that.

"Ok, first group for the tour of the twin towers, Ava West, Eliza Fredrick, George Redly, Howard Peterson, and Daniele Charleston." the teacher said, motioning for them to line up.

"Bye sis, I'll see you at the exit." Ava said, hugging Jade and going into the building with her teacher and classmates.  
>Me and Jade stood outside, Jade looking at the towers, and me getting ready to save Ava in a few minutes.<br>I didn't have to wait long. 2 minutes later, the sound of planes was heard overhead.

"What's that?" I heard Jade mutter to herself, confused.  
>Then the first tower got hit, the one Ava was in.<p>

"AVA!" Jade screamed, terrified for her sister. I wasted no time, running toward the building and entering it, screaming Ava's name the whole time while trying not to breathe in the smoke.

"AVA! Can you hear me?" I called out, hoping she heard me, or was still alive for that matter.

"Beck? Is that you?" I heard a voice say. I knew it was Ava. I followed where I heard her voice and saw her lying on the floor.

"I can't move." she told me, fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I've got you." I said, taking her in my arms and running out, barely making it through the onslaught of firemen rushing inside. _'Poor souls.'_ I thought for a moment, remembering how many would die today, before coming back to the situation at hand.

"Jade!" I called out to her, getting her attention from a few feet away from me. When she saw me with Ava in my arms, she ran toward us, smiling.

"Thank God you're alright, I was so worried." she told both of us.

"It's thanks to your boyfriend that I'm even here. He carried me out." Ava said "Speaking of which, you can put me down now, Beck."

"Oh, right." I said, placing her gently on the ground

"Beck, thanks for saving my sister." Jade said, smiling at me.

"You're welcome." I said, smiling back. _'One more regret, gone.'_ I thought as I watched Jade and Ava embrace.


	8. Making A Winner Choice This Time

Making A Winner Choice This Time

_Flashback__  
>We were eating lunch alone together in the Asphalt Cafe when Jade told me something that caused one of the worst fights we'd ever had.<br>"Babe?"_

"Yeah?"

"I'm ready to move up to step 8." she stated, expecting me to agree. The thing was, I didn't. She'd been really mean to Tori lately and I didn't think this was step 8 behavior. The step system is a system set up by Sikowitz. There are 100 steps, and on each step you get more privileges than the last step. Only the girls have to follow the step system, the guys are automatically at the 100th step, or 'winners' as they're called. The guys get to decide if the girls get to move up to the next step or not, mostly based on their behavior.

"I don't think you are." I told her

"And why not?" she asked, her voice hard with slight anger and annoyance.

"You've been really mean to Tori lately, and I don't think that's step 8 behavior. Sorry babe." I said, hoping she wasn't that mad.  
>No such luck.<p>

"I AM READY! SO WHAT IF I'M MEAN TO VEGA!" she exploded, standing up with fury in her eyes  
>I stood up as well, angry.<p>

"Tori is one of my friends. I don't like you being mean to my friends." I hissed, getting in her face a bit. She scowled at me, obviously enraged further.

"I'm just trying to make sure that slut doesn't steal you from me. " she said, anger present in her eyes and tone of voice.

"Tori. Is. Not. A. Slut." I spat back, angry that she would call my friend a slut.

"She is too. She flirted with you on her first day and kissed you on her second!" she said with venom in her voice.  
>I said the first thing that came to mind.<p>

"You are what you call others." As soon as I said it, I regretted it. WHY did I say that to her? Ugh, idiot!  
>A look of extreme pain was in her eyes for a moment, before anger took its place and she stalked off.<p>

"Jade, wait! I didn't mean it!" I called after her, but she ignored me and kept walking away. She was mad at me for weeks after that.  
>Flashback ended<p>

Just before crawling into bed that night, I couldn't help but get the feeling the next day I would fix would be the day I denied Jade's request to move up to step 8. 'When that day comes, I'll find a way to make it right' I thought before drifting off to sleep.  
>When I woke up the next day, I was glad to see I was back in my RV, with Jade beside me. I smiled, looking at her. 'She's so gorgeous' I thought, leaning over and kissing her cheek lightly. My mouth moved to her lips, and I kissed her for a few short seconds before I felt her start to respond. We stayed like that, kissing for a few minutes before I removed my lips from hers, smiling.<p>

"Well, that was a nice way to wake up." she commented, smiling at me.  
>Before I could answer, the alarm clock beeped, alerting us that it was almost time for school. We looked at each other for a second, before getting up and hurriedly putting our clothes on, grabbing snacks from the kitchen as a quick breakfast.<br>On the way to school, Jade moaned.

"What is it?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the road.

"I didn't get my coffee." she replied, annoyed

"You can get some at lunch." I said, pulling into the school parking lot.  
>The school day was pretty uneventful, until lunch that is. I still wasn't sure what day I'd been sent back to, but I had a feeling it was the one where I denied her request to move up to step 8. I was right.<p>

"Hey babe?" asked Jade, placing her coffee down on the table and looking at me.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm ready to move up to step 8." I was right, it WAS that day. Great, now I have to find a way to approve of her moving up while gently encouraging her to be nice to Tori. That's what I'd planned to do when I got to this day. I thought for a few minutes before responding.

"Sure, you can move up to step 8. You know what would be really great step 8 behavior though? You being nice to Tori." I said, hoping she got the hint  
>She sighed, and said<p>

"I'm guessing you want me to be nice to Tori? Well, I'll try, but only cause you're letting me move up. That good enough?"  
>I smiled at her<p>

"I wouldn't ask for anything less. Love you."

"Love you too." she said, looking at me and placing her lips on mine. 'Well, I fixed one more day. Wonder how many more there are left.' I thought, before losing myself in all that is Jade. 


	9. Now That I Know The Whole Story

Now That I Know The Whole Story

_Flashback  
>"I can't believe you said that to Tori!" I yelled at Jade. She had gotten into a fight with Tori and I was mad about it.<br>_

_"Why do you always assume it was me who started it!" she spat back, angry.  
><em>

_"Cause you usually do! You know what, as punishment for doing that to Tori, we can't have any physical contact for 2 weeks! That means no hand holding, hugging, kissing, nothing!" I stated, confident that this would teach her her lesson. Little did I know how stupid that decision was.  
>3 days later, Jade was clearly suffering from the punishment. At night whenever she'd stay over at the RV, (she practically lived here anyway) she'd sleep as far away from me as possible, and sometimes I even heard her crying. On the 3rd day of the punishment, when me and Jade were about to eat dinner, she just collapsed on the floor; shaking violently. I immediately ran over to her, wrapping my one of my arms around her. I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket with my other hand and called 911, explaining what had happened. When I got off the phone, I hugged her to me, whispering things like "Don't worry" and "It'll be ok" while trying not to burst into tears I was so scared. When the ambulance came I got in the ambulance with her, holding her hand and praying that she would be all right. After she got wheeled into the hospital, I was ordered to sit in the waiting room for the doctor to tell me the news. After what felt like hours of waiting there, the doctor came out. <em>

_"Mr. Oliver?" he called out. I walked up to him, saying _

_"That's me. How's Jade, is she alright?"  
><em>

_"She's fine. She had a very serious panic attack though, and nearly died from it, she would've if you didn't call when you did. The attack was most likely caused by stress." the doctor explained. My face went pale. The no physical contact must've caused it. Oh my God this is all my fault. _

_"Can I go see her?" I asked him urgently  
><em>

_"Yes, she's in room 23." the doctor said  
>I raced off to that room, slowing down when I walked in. There she was, awake and sitting on the bed. I immediately went over to her and covered her lips with mine, kissing her. When we broke apart I whispered <em>

_"Thank God you're all right. This is all my fault. If I hadn't have made that stupid decision, none of this would've happened. And yes of course that stupid 2 week no physical contact rule is terminated." I told her, so glad she was alive, with me.  
>3 weeks later I learned something that shocked me. Tori was talking on the phone with someone, and she said something like <em>

_"Yeah, I started the argument. The bitch deserved it, anyways. Jade needed to be knocked down a peg." So it was Tori that started the argument, not Jade.  
>((Flashback ended))<em>

When I went to bed that night I thought back to the day Jade had gotten into a fight with Tori, and had that panic attack. _'God, that was scary'_ I thought, shuddering. It was the first time I almost lost her. _'I'll never lose her again. When I have to fix that day, I'll make it right.'_ I promised myself before crawling into bed with I woke up, I was surprised to find Jade already up, sitting on the bed fully dressed.

"Since when do you have up before me?" I asked her, sitting up.

"Since you worked until midnight on a paper and I wanted to let you sleep in, so I woke up early and made breakfast." she said. That's when I knew it was the day I made the stupid no physical contact rule. _'Well, there's no way I'm doing that again' _I thought, smiling at her and kissing her softly. When we broke apart, I said

"Thanks, I really appreciate it. Love you." she smiled and said

"Love you too. We better eat breakfast, school's gonna start soon." After we finished breakfast, we raced out the door, me driving as fast as possible to school, considering we had gotten a little…distracted after breakfast, and were late. The school day went pretty well, until lunch.

"You're so stupid!" I heard Jade yell.

"Am not, you're just jealous of me!" Tori shot back.

"Jealous? Of you? Please, what's there to be jealous of? You're just a talentless loser."

That's when I stepped in

"Jade, enough. Tori, go eat lunch." I instructed, and Tori went to eat lunch with André, leaving me and Jade alone. "C'mon." I said, grabbing her hand and leading her over to a secluded table. "Tell me what happened." I said once we sat down.

"Well, I was getting in line for coffee when Vega came up to me and started saying all this stuff about how you're gonna leave me someday cause I'm such a bitch, and how she'd be a much better girlfriend for you. At that point I was really mad, so I said that she was so stupid, and you know the rest." She said, glancing down. I brought my hand under her chin and brought her head up to look me in the eyes.

"Jade, first of all, you're not a bitch, ok? Sure, you can be mean sometimes, but you're not a bitch. Second, I could never like Tori that way. I will never leave you. I mean that. I would be NOTHING without you. None of the great days in my life would ever matter without you by my side. You're the one I want next to me when my dreams come true and you're the one I want next to me if they don't. As long as I have you, nothing else matters. You have no idea how much it would kill me if you weren't with me." I finished, telling the truth.

"You have no idea how sappy that was." She said, smiling.

"Sappy? I thought it was romantic." I said, smiling at her.

"Well, it kinda was. Love you." She said. I smiled so wide it hurt. Rarely did she ever say she loves me without me saying it first.

"I love you too." I said, wrapping my arm around her and hugging her to me, kissing her head lightly. _'One disaster averted.' _I thought, before she captured her lips with mine and I stopped thinking.


	10. Two Birds With One Stone

Please note that this has some simalearities to

* * *

><p>Two Birds With One Stone<p>

_Flashback_

_"Ok class, hand up your assignments." I said, waiting for everyone to hand them up. Ever since Sikowitz died several months ago, I was the teacher. Once they were all passed up to me, I counted them, making sure they were all there. One was missing. _

_"Jade, where's your assignment?" I asked. I was already in a bad mood from getting pulled over by a policeman for speeding because I woke up late this morning and was racing to get to school on time. This was not helping my mood at all. Jade checked her bag, looking worried. _

_"Darn, it's not here. I must've left it in the RV."_

_"Alright then. For not turning in your assignment by the due date, you get 2 weeks detention and are moved back down to loser status." I said. As soon as I said it I regretted it. Her face turned from sadness to outrage in 2 seconds. _

_"WHAT? Beck, that's not fair!" she yelled at me, obviously extremely upset._

_"Life isn't fair. Now sit down." I ordered, and she sat down with a huff._

_Later that day when I was at lunch with Jade I couldn't help but think 'Why in the name of God did I say that? I mean, with all she's going through she doesn't need detention, and getting sent back to loser status is the last thing she needs.' Of course I apologized, saying _

_"Look, Jade, what I said earlier, about you having detention and all, I didn't mean it. You don't have detention and you're not on loser status anymore. I'm sorry. Forgive me?" I asked looking hopeful._

_She looked at me for a moment, before saying _

_"Ok, I forgive you. But I'm still mad." And she was. It took 3 days to get her to calm down and not be mad at me._

_Flashback ends_

As I went to bed that night, I thought about that stupid decision I'd made to give Jade detention. _'I was so stupid. I wish I never did that, can't wait to fix it.'_

When I woke up the next morning, Jade wasn't beside me, which worried me for a moment before I saw the time. School had already started! _'She must have gotten a ride from Cat.'_ I thought before quickly getting dressed and speeding to school, getting pulled over on the way there. _'Well, at least I know what day it is.' _I thought.

As soon as I got to school, I went into my classroom. Once the class had settled down, I said

"Ok class, hand up your assignments." And as expected, everyone did. Everyone except Jade, that is.

"Jade, where's your assignment?" I asked, knowing the answer. She looked through her bag, worried.

"Darn, I must've left it in the RV." she said, annoyed with herself 

"That's ok, you can bring it in tomorrow." I said, the words coming to me easily.

"Thanks." she said, smiling. We stared at each other for a moment, oblivious to everyone else but each other, before someone said

"Hey, lovebirds! Stop staring at each other and get on with the lesson!" That jolted me back to reality, and I started the lesson.

At lunch, me and Jade were sitting alone at a table.

"Thanks." she murmured, looking at me. 

"Thanks for what?" I asked, smiling 

"For not punishing me for forgetting the lesson."

I rolled my eyes, smirking slightly.

"Jade, first of all, I wouldn't punish you for that, or anything. I love you too much to punish you." I said, smiling 

"Love you too." she said, kissing me. _'This was a pretty good day'_ I thought before kissing back 


	11. Don't Fall This Trip

Don't Fall This Trip

_Flashback  
><em>

_"Hey Beck?" Jade asked when we were eating lunch together one day.  
><em>

_"Yeah?"  
><em>

_"Can I go on the Paris trip?" she asked. The class was going on a class trip to Paris.  
><em>

_"No, Jade, I'm sorry but you're not at a high enough level." I said gently but firmly_

"Oh. Ok, fine." she said looking down.  
>For the next 3 months Jade was depressed, she hardly ever smiled anymore and it was killing me. 'This is killing me, I want my semi-happy Jade back' I thought as I noticed her sighing and looking down at the ground. She hardly seemed to show any emotion anymore. For example, whenever I told her I love her, her only reaction would be a slight smile, and her eyes didn't light up like they used to. Whenever I'd ask her what was wrong she'd just shrug it off and say<p>

"Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine." in a dull, listless tone.  
>2 days before the trip Jade was helping me pack. 'Look at her, she's really miserable' I thought as I watched her help me pack. She was grabbing clothes, folding them and putting them in the suitcase with a sad expression on her face. She looked like she was going to cry but I knew she wouldn't, she's too strong for that. I looked at her and said<p>

"Jade, you can go on the trip. Seeing you like this is killing me." She smiled for what seemed like the first time in forever and hugged me tightly.

"Thanks Beck." she murmured in my ear.

"You're welcome." I whispered back envoloping her in my arms loving the feel of my girl in my arms  
>Flashback ends<p>

When I went to bed that night, I thought about that day Jade asked me if she could go on the trip. _'If I had only said yes, then I wouldn't have had to see her depressed for 3 months.' _I thought. I'd be sure to change that when the day came.  
>When I woke up in the morning, Jade was already up, her face inches from mine.<p>

"Ahh! Jade, don't do that!" I said, jumping slightly from surprise. She just laughed.

"You should've seen the look on your face, it was so hilarious!" she said between fits of laughter. That's when I knew it was the day I told her she couldn't go on the trip, cause that's how she woke me up that day. I grinned at her, loving seeing her so happy.

"I love you." I told her after her laughter had died down.

"Love you too." she said

"C'mon, it's almost time for school." getting up at that remark and throwing random clothes at me. I laughed slightly, rolling my eyes while getting dressed.  
>School was pretty uneventful, until lunch time that is.<p>

"Hey Beck?" Jade

"Yeah?" I asked, knowing what was coming

"Can I go on the Paris trip?" she asked

"Of course you can go. It wouldn't be as fun without you there anyway. Besides, Paris is the city of love. I wouldn't want to be there without you." I said, grinning at her  
>She smiled at me, grateful.<p>

"Thanks Beck. Love you."

"Love you too." I replied before capturing her lips with mine.


	12. Collasal Mistake

Colossal Mistake

_Flashback  
>"Jade, that wasn't a very nice thing to do, pouring the coffee on the new girl like that." I told her after class when we were alone in the hall<em>

"She was flirting with you!" came the response

"She was not, she was just rubbing coffee off of me. As punishment for doing that to Tori, I won't let you have coffee for a week." I said

It's rare that I put my foot down but sometime I feel it to be needed.

"I don't have to listen to you." she said, rolling her eyes

"Fine, then we're over for a week." I retorted

"What? No!" she said, a slight bit of fear in her eyes

"It's either that or no coffee for a week."  
>She pouted for a moment, before saying<p>

"No coffee for a week."  
>The next day Jade was in the RV with me, when she suddenly clutched her heart and started shaking.<p>

"Jade?" I asked frantically, running over to her. She didn't respond, looking like she couldn't breathe. I wasted no time calling 911, and in no time the ambulance came, taking her to the hospital with me riding in the back. I was so worried.  
>When we got to the hospital, the doctor had Jade wheeled off to get checked on, while I waited in the waiting room. After what seemed like hours of waiting, the doctor came.<p>

"How's Jade? Is she alright?" I asked hurriedly.

"She's going to be fine. Her calimdious was acting up."

I looked at the doctor like I was an idiot. I had not idea what that was. He explained it

"Calimdious is a disease where someone needs to drink coffee regularly or they could have a heart attack, like Jade did."  
>Jade had a heart attack? Oh my God, this is all my fault. If I hadn't had made that STUPID decision, none of this would've happened.' I thought, angered at myself slightly for causing this to happen to Jade.<p>

"Can I see her?" I asked

"Yes. She's in room 143." the doctor said. I wasted no time racing to Jade's room. When I got there, I saw her sleeping peacefully. I sat down in the chair next to her bed, holding her hand.

"This is all my fault. The no coffee for a week was stupid." I said, closing my eyes

"Nice to see you admit it." came a voice. My eyes snapped open, and I saw Jade smiling at me. I wasted no time kissing her, putting all my love and regret into it. When we broke apart, I whispered

"I am SO SORRY for making that stupid choice. From now on the no coffee for a week is over."  
>She looked worried.<p>

"But that means we're over for a week." she whispered

"No it doesn't. We're not over, and we never will be if I have anything to say about it." I said smiling  
>Flashback ends<p>

When I went to bed that night, the day I told Jade she couldn't have coffee for a week swam through my mind. _'If I hadn't said that, Jade never would've had a heart attack'_ I thought. I vowed that when that day came, I'd fix it.  
>When I woke up in the morning, Jade was lying beside me, sleeping peacefully. I smiled, she always looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. I would've probably stayed there forever if the alarm clock hadn't sounded, signaling that it was almost time for school.<p>

"C'mon Jade, get up." I said, nudging her slightly. She just mumbled something like

"Go away." and snuggled further into the blankets. Well, she asked for it. I reached under the blankets and started tickling her.

"Beck, st-stop!" she said between laughter.

"Only if you get up." I said, smirking

"Fine, I'll get up." she said, and I stopped tickling her. We got dressed, and drove to school.  
>At school, Sikowitz's class was first, and since Jade had to get something out of her locker, I walked into class alone holding her coffee. I checked my phone as I walked, and bumped into someone, coffee spilling all over my shirt.<p>

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" I heard a voice say. I looked at the owner. Tori. She started rubbing my shirt, trying to get the coffee off.

"I think you're making it worse." I said, not smiling this time.

"Why are you rubbing my boyfriend?" a voice said behind us. I turned around, and saw Jade. I broke out onto a grin, walking over to her and kissing her cheek, whispering

"Calm down." into her ear.  
>We took our seats, and I tuned out until Jade called my name for the improv. When we walked up to the stage, Jade kissed me, not that I'm complaining. Sikowitz told Jade off for kissing me, and the improv began. I tuned out, thinking about what to do, when the idea came to me.<p>

"I saw a great way to get rid of bugs in dogs fur on the Internet." I heard Jade say. I acted quickly, walking over to Jade and placing my lips on hers, distracting her. She kissed back for a moment, before pulling away.

"What was that for?" she asked, staying in character, but I could tell she was wondering why.

"Can't a man kiss his beautiful wife sometime?" I answered, staying in character as well and grinning.

"Ok, this is boring! You're all hopping hyenas who have the hiccups! Action!" Sikowitz exclaimed, clapping his hands together. Me and Jade as well as the rest of the class, started doing as he instructed.  
>At lunch, me and Jade sat together, when she asked me<p>

"Seriously, what was that kiss for?" she asked.

"I just wanted to." I said, knowing what she was referring to.

"Why?"

"Cause, I love you." I replied, grinning

"I love you too." she said, smiling slightly before kissing me.


	13. Too Deep

Too Deep

_Flashback  
>"That's a time out! Go sit on the stairs!" I said, annoyed that Jade was making fun of Tori when she was hurting<br>__"No." came her reply  
>Why didn't she ever seem to respect me anymore? It really annoyed me.<br>__"Jade, we gotta talk." I said as we left Tori's house.  
><em>_"About what?" she asked  
><em>_"Look, Jade, I love you, but I can't be with you anymore because you don't even seem to respect me anymore."  
><em>_"Are you...breaking up with me?" she asked, pain shining clearly in her eyes.  
><em>_"Yes, I am." I told her, keeping my voice emotionless. "I hope we can still be friends." I added trying to ease the pain for both of us  
>She didn't respond, instead walking away in a daze.<br>A week later, me and Jade were eating lunch together, cause we decided to remain friends. There was no way I could just never talk to her again, that would kill me. Hell, THIS was killing me, being with her and not being able to hold her, kiss her, and tell her how much I love her. But, she never seemed to respect me, and I suppose it was for the best. I mean, our relationship was toxic, always fighting, always jealous. She brought out the worst and best of me, my anger and jealousy, and my caring romantic side.  
>I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of Jade's teeth clattering together.<em>_ "Jade, is something wrong?" I asked, worried.  
><em>_"I'm fr-freezing." she said, teeth still chattering. It wasn't that cold out.  
>I started to get worried now, she was turning paler than usual. <em>_"Jade, I'm gonna call 911, just hang in there." I said, and called 911, saying __"Hello? This is Beck Oliver. My girlfr- I mean, my friend is shivering and is turning pale. Can you please send an ambulance down? I'm at Hollywood Arts high school." __They told me an ambulance was on the way, and to sit tight. So I did, and when the ambulance came I begged to ride with her, and they let me. When we got to the hospital, they rolled Jade off in a wheelchair to do some tests on her. I sat in the waiting room, praying and hoping she was ok. __'God, please let her be ok. If something is wrong...I don't know what I'll do. I can't even think about a life without her in it, life isn't life without her' I thought.  
>About 10 minutes later, the doctor came out. I rushed up to him, asking <em>_"Is she ok? What's wrong with her?"  
>The doctor looked at me for a moment, before telling me <em>_"She has a very bad infection, due to self harm. She'll have to stay here for at least 3 months to fully recover." My blood ran cold. 'Jade has a infection? From cutting? Oh my God. Please let her recover fast' I thought  
><em>_"Can I go see her now?" I asked  
><em>_"Yes, she's in room 23." he said, walking off  
>I speed walked to the room, and when I got to her room, I took a deep breath and walked in. There, on the bed was Jade, wearing a hospital gown. But what was even more shocking was the cuts that adorned her arms. I didn't really think it was real until I saw the scars. <em> _"Jade, how are you feeling?" I asked, going over to sit by her bed.  
><em>_"Terrible." she responded  
>After a few minutes of silence, I said <em> _"Jade, I love you, always have, always will. I'd like to get back together, if you want to."  
>She smiled slightly, before saying <em> _"Of course I want to get back together. I love you too."  
>A day after we got back together, I was with Jade in the hospital. I had promised myself that I'd be by her side the whole time she's recovering.<br>I asked her _ _"Jade, why did you do this to yourself?" I asked, indicating to the scars. I had a sinking feeling I already knew.  
>She took a deep breath, looked me in the eyes, and said <em>_"After the breakup, I was just hurting so much that I wanted the pain to go away, so I started cutting. And it worked, at least I thought it did."  
><em>_"Jade, I love you, I never wanted to break up with you." I said  
><em>  
>"Then why did you?" she asked, voice almost a whisper<br>"Because, I felt like you didn't even respect me anymore. If you did respect me, you would've listened to me when I gave you a time out." I said  
>"Well, if you loved me, you wouldn't have given me a time out in the first place." she countered<br>"I do love you, more than anything. It killed me to be with you and not be able to hold you, kiss you, tell you how much you mean to me. I mean, Jade, my life isn't really life without you. You are a big part of me, and you own a huge piece of my heart." I said honestly  
>She smiled slightly. "You really mean that?" she asked"Yeah, I do. Without you, my life is meaningless." I answered, smiling at her.<br>After she fell asleep, cause apparently the medicine they gave her to help fight the infection made her really sleepy, I considered for the first time getting mad at her for cutting and almost dying. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized I couldn't get mad at her, because a) I could never hurt her, b) I'M the reason she cut anyway, because she never would've done it if I didn't break up with her, and c) she's going through enough as it is.  
>3 months later Jade's infection was healed and she was released from the hospital. I was by her side the entire time.<br>Flashback ended  
>As I went to bed that night, I thought about that day I broke up with Jade. <em>'The whole cutting thing could've been avoided if I hadn't have broken up with her' <em>I thought. I vowed to fix the day when it came.  
>When I woke up, Jade was already up and dressed, drinking coffee at the coffee table. She glanced at me, saying"Get up, school starts in 10 minutes." I got up, and after getting dressed, walked over to her, kissing her cheek. "I love you." I whispered in her ear. The faintest of smiles shown on her face. "Love you too." she replied, putting her empty coffee cup in the sink and grabbing my keys, handing them to me. "C'mon, it's time for school." she said, walking out the door with me following her.<br>The school day was uneventful, which was weird. Nothing happened until after school when Tori texted me asking me and Jade to come over to help her. "Ugh, do we HAVE to?" Jade complained after I told her. I said yes, and we drove to Tori's house. As soon as we walked in the door and I saw Tori sitting on the couch with tear tracks on her face I knew what day it was.  
>Tori explained her problem, and as expected Jade said "You must be feeling really stupid right now." Instead of giving her a time out, I wrapped my arms around her, whispering "Be nice. We'll be out of here soon." At my words, she seemed to calm down slightly and didn't make anymore rude comments.<br>When me and Jade got back to the RV, I smiled at her, loving just being with her."Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked"Cause, you're beautiful and I love you." I said before kissing her.


	14. All Wet

All Wet

_Flashback  
>"Jade! How could you do that to Tori!" I asked her, angry. <em>

_I was fed up with her being so cruel to Tori all the time. I mean, did she REALLY have to put up a embarrassing poster of Tori singing in a bunny suit?  
><em>

_"What? I didn't do anything to her." Jade said, looking confused. _

_I knew she was lying though, she had to be.  
><em>

_"Jade, I'm going to dunk you the next time you're cruel to Tori." I said, positive this would stop her juvenile behavior. I knew what she had been through so I didn't take it futher but had she not been through what she had been through I would have._

"You can't!" she exclaimed, a look akin to fear in her eyes. She then stormed off, upset.

'Drama queen.' I thought, rolling my eyes  
>A few days later, she was still upset. In those few days, I had time to think about what I'd said and realized I was wrong.<p>

"Jade, about what I said the other day, I'm sorry. I was wrong to say that." I said, sitting down at the lunch table next to her.

"Why did you threaten to dunk me though?" she asked  
>I ran a hand through my hair, saying<p>

"I was upset you did that to Tori, and I thought saying that would make you stop being mean to her anyway. I could never do it anyway, I love you too much." I said, smiling at her.  
>The next day we were taking a walk in a park, and as we were walking by the lake, Jade slipped on a random banana peal on the ground and fell in the water. She started screaming and trying desperately to keep her head up<p>

. 'Why isn't she... Oh my God she can't swim.' I thought, and wasted no time diving into the water and pulling Jade out.

"Are you ok?" I asked, panting with Jade in my arms.

"Yeah, thanks for rescuing me. " she said, shivering.

"C'mon, let's get you some dry clothes." I said, picking her up and walking 7 blocks to get back to my RV. Once we were back in my RV and we had changed, I asked her

"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim?" I asked

"I didn't think it mattered." she said, looking down

"If it involves you, it always matters." I told her, tilting her chin up and kissing her.  
>A few days later Cat stopped me in the hallway.<p>

"Beck, you know that embarrassing poster of Tori you THOUGHT Jade put up? Well I found out that one of the members of the loser patrol actually put that poster up of Tori to frame Jade." she said  
>'Oh my God, and I blamed Jade. I'm so stupid.' I thought, regretful.<br>Flashback ends

* * *

><p>As I went to bed that night, the day I blamed Jade for putting up that poster of Tori flashed through my mind. <em>'God, I was so stupid. When I have to fix that day, I'll do everything I should've done'<em> I thought before crawling into bed with Jade.  
>When I woke up the next morning, Jade was still asleep beside me. I got out of bed carefully, so I wouldn't wake her, and got dressed. After I was dressed, I went back over to my Sleeping Beauty and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips to wake her up. After a few seconds, she started to respond, kissing back, and I smiled into the kiss slightly. <em>'I love her so much'<em> I thought as I broke the kiss when air became necessary.

"I love you." I whispered, smiling at her.

"Love you too." she replied, smiling and getting up to get dressed. After she was dressed, we drove to school. The school day was pretty normal, until I saw the embarrassing posters of Tori. _'Well, at least I know what day it is now'_ I thought dryly.  
>Jade walked by me, and I called her over, saying<p>

"Babe, could you come over here for a sec?" She walked over to me, asking

"What is it?"

"Do you know who did this?" I asked, pointing to the poster of Tori. She shook her head, saying

"No, but Cat told me she heard the loser patrol talking about doing it in the girls bathroom."

I smiled, saying "Thanks babe, love you." and giving her a quick peck on the lips before going off to find the loser patrol to punish them. When I found them, I asked them if they had put up the embarrassing poster of Tori, and they didn't even deny it. Their punishment? 3 weeks detention. _'Well, that's fixed.'_ I thought smiling


	15. Casting The Deciding Vote

_Flashback  
>Before me and Jade went to Hollywood Arts, we went to a Christian school. At the Christian school, there was a panel of student jury's for student offices. One day, Jade was brought into the office for cussing out and punching a girl. Now, the offense is punishable by ten licks with a cedar paddle, which really hurts. There are five student jury members, and it's a secret ballot. I was one of those jury members, and since there was evidence that Jade did commit the offense I voted her guilty, something I'm not proud of. There were three guilty votes and two not guilty. She never knew I was the deciding vote, but she had a bad reaction to it, meaning her...area swelled up and she had to go to the hospital. When I found out, I panicked and rushed to the hospital, thank God she was alright. I never told her I voted her guilty but I always regretted it especially when I learned she had to go to the hospital after that.<br>Flashback ends_

I went to bed that night thinking about that day. _'If only I hadn't voted her guilty that wouldn't have happened' _I thought, getting into bed with Jade.  
>When I woke up in the morning I noticed two things unusual: One Jade wasn't with me and two I wasn't in my RV, I was in my parents house. <em>'What is going on?'<em> I thought, confused. Just then my cell phone rang, and I answered. It was Jade.

"Hello?"

"Beck, where are you? Sister Rose is gonna have a fit if you don't get to school!"

"I'm on my way!" I said, hurriedly getting dressed. _'This must be back when we went to that Christian school.'_ I thought as I ran to school, since sadly I wasn't old enough to drive.  
>When I got to school, I rushed to class, thankfully not getting in trouble. After first period, I was called into a meeting from my fellow student jurriers because a girl had punched and cussed out another girl. <em>'Great, it's that day' <em>I thought glumly as I sat down and Jade was brought in. The head jury member asked Jade if she'd done it. She tried to protest and say she didn't, but the jury member said that there was evidence against her. When Jade was taken out of the room, the head jury member said

"Alright, now, we vote." I knew what I had to do.  
>After the voting, Jade was brought back in to hear the verdict.<p>

"One vote guilty, two votes guilty, one vote not guilty, two votes not guilty, and...three votes not guilty." the head jury member read. I smiled, I'd voted not guilty. Later at lunch, me and Jade were sitting at a table together when she asked

"Which did you vote for?" I knew what she was talking about.

"Not guilty, of course." I said, smiling at her and placing my hand on top of hers.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, I love you too much to let you get hurt." I said

"I love you too." she said leaning in to kiss me. _'Well, this was a successful day' _I thought, kissing her back


End file.
